battle_through_the_heavensfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Gu Xun Er/@comment-2001:E68:543A:FF2D:94C4:EB62:7389:6C5F-20190522165841
My opinion is, this is the most unique character in BTTH as she is the one that was broken before Chapter 1 even started. OK. Let's go on a walk to see what reviews people gave Gu Xun'er. Basically, a 2-D character that did not develop or grow (mentally) since the start to the end. She is basically a character created and labelled the most beautiful, the strongest (besides MC) and the best of the best only to be domesticated by the MC as a vase. From the start, her character is the same old; loves MC and will do anything for him no matter what the cost is. Why would I say that she was broken long long ago? To be exact, 5y/o(?), well the time she arrived at the Xiao Clan. This girl is born with the purest bloodline of Dou Di in Gu Clan ( presumably the same for other ancient clans too) so the Gu Clan decided to put the 4th ranked Essence Flame of the Gu Clan in her body to strengthen her foundation earlier since essence flame could purify and strengthen the meridian and thus the foundation. But her body is a child and they did their best to put in the flame but her meridians ended up weak and needs to rest for a period of time (which is why her cultivation is lower compared to others in Ancient Clan) . His pops and the elders decided to let Xun'er goes to Xiao Clan to rest and also to find the Jade. Due to the promise between Xiao Xun and Gu Yuan years ago, it was easily done. Thus, Xun'er as a child reached the Xiao Clan with her missions. MC Xiao Yan that is a reincarnated adult is enarmored with her and thus leads to what happened; MC gives her naked body a massage every night forgod knows how many months. The gullible Xun'er believed MC is trying to help her soothen the meridians (although she knows its useless) and fell in love hopelessly. Some might say that MC is really trying to help her out but the evidence is really quite simple. At that specific age, MC should only be around 3rd~5th Stage of Dou Zhi Li and the qi that he claimed to use to help soothen Xun'er's meridian is actually inferior Dou Qi for strengthening the body before reaching Dou Zhe. If this level of treatment is plausible, would Gu Clan with Dou Shengs be unable to do a damn thing? The reason why Xun'er believed him is because she didn't know that the one 'massaging' her for months is actually an adult in the guise of a child. She probably fell for the one that sweats all long while stubbornly 'massaging' her for months. If you wonder where is Xun'er's guard when MC did those things... probably did not act as the one she is protecting did not do anything. Thus, we get a broken female MC that is broken from the start and a perverted MC. Now, you guys think again what would her personality be if she wasn't broken by the MC? She would be just like how she treats the other characters (excepct the MC that broke her); a warm-hearted girl that gives you an unapproachable feeling that is strong and have a deep background at the same time. It would be good to see how things would progress between the two if the MC did not break her. But NO, the author (MC) broke her and made her infatuated like an idiot before the series even started. Thus, I say Gu Xun'er is the most unqiue female character LOL.